


【庵京】冤家聚头

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: 今天是神乐千鹤担任经纪人的第一天。在万龟的安抚下，千鹤背起背包毅然出门，坐车经过几站来到了SNK公司前。是那个有名的B.O.F乐队啊，不知道是不是很大牌难以相处呢。千鹤怀着忐忑，乘电梯准备去往社长室，却没想到在楼梯口和电梯交接处与社长遇个正着。





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 2019八神庵生日贺文

>>>>>>>>> 

今天是神乐千鹤担任经纪人的第一天。

在万龟的安抚下，千鹤背起背包毅然出门，坐车经过几站来到了SNK公司前。

是那个有名的B.O.F乐队啊，不知道是不是很大牌难以相处呢。千鹤怀着忐忑，乘电梯准备去往社长室，却没想到在楼梯口和电梯交接处与社长遇个正着。

一番寒暄后。

“实在不好意思，因为上个经纪人……嗯家里有事所以辞去工作，今天开始就麻烦神乐小姐了。”

“哪里哪里，我才要说……”

就在千鹤想要使用社交辞令客气时，却听到匆忙混乱地脚步声顺着楼梯往上愈发逼近。

吓，什么状况？

两个头发乱糟糟的男人从下层楼梯肩并肩冲了上来，相碰的手肘推搡对方，不止如此甚至爬楼到气喘吁吁的嘴里还在骂个不停。

“喂你变胖了庵，最近吃太多肉都挤到别人道上挡路了，难道你不知道有句话叫好狗不挡道吗？”黑发男人挖苦道。

“哼，每次聚餐哪次不是京你吃的最多，喝完酒撒酒疯，给经纪人添多少麻烦终于把人家气走了，是时候该好好管理下你的表情免得看起来像个流氓。”红发男人闪头躲开呼来的拳头，以差不多尖锐的语言讽刺回去。

“你才没有资格说这种话好吧？！”

千鹤默默抬头看了下楼层数，31层。再看了一下电梯，无人使用。

旁边的社长无奈扶住额头，眼看两人就要在楼梯上动手打起来，连忙大吼出声：“喂！你们两个不知道楼梯间禁止追逐打闹吗？”

“哇靠是社长。”

“嘘，嘘。”

俩人对视一眼，嗖地分开凑到一起的脑袋。

“你俩给我过来。”

千鹤嘴角抽搐，看着两位分明对教育不服气的家伙一个看天一个看地站到她和社长面前。

“神乐小姐，让你见笑了。这位是乐队的吉他手，草薙京。”社长介绍道。

黑发男人爽朗扬头竖起拇指：“哟，你好。”

“旁边这位是贝斯手，八神庵。”

红发男人抓了一下杂乱的刘海，外表看起来很粗鲁，却是礼貌地点头致意：“请多关照。”

“你们应该知道了吧，”社长对着两人实在没好气，“这是新来的经纪人神乐千鹤小姐，你们这回可给我好好表现，不许再把人吓跑了。”

“……吓跑？”

千鹤很想问问吓跑是什么情况，尤其看到针锋相对的两人在目光接触的刹那像是两只互相挑衅侵占对方地盘的野兽，不禁咽下了话语只觉前途堪忧。

在这之前先去认识下乐队的各位成员。在领略过两位特立独行的成员之后，千鹤总算见到了位正常人——泰瑞。

“你说两人为什么这样？”鼓手泰瑞翘着二郎腿仰在椅子上，把玩手里的鼓槌和千鹤聊天，“那都是组建乐队时候的事了。据说是八神在路上捡到了个钱包，还没反应过来发生什么情况就被把他当成小偷的草薙打晕在地上了……哈哈我也是听说，总之看他俩这状态也能想象到那个场面，不过就现在而言我觉得倒是他俩吵习惯了，哪天见面不吵浑身难受。”泰瑞说着竟然还笑了起来，“原来那位经纪人胆子小，看到他们打架又拦不住，每天提心吊胆的就怕他俩哪根筋搭错把演唱会搞砸了。现在药片都不管用了干脆辞职回家休养了。”

千鹤听得一愣愣的，这到底是个怎样神奇的乐队。

“主唱麻宫雅典娜和键盘手娜可露露人都很好沟通，脾气也好，虽然大家已经习惯了你没见过的壮举……哎，你就放心吧。”

……我更不安了好吗？

到底什么样的壮举啊！千鹤无言内心咆哮。

中午则是感受到两位只因为餐厅座位不足而坐到对方对面自说自话吵来吵去的模样，上班第一天便大开眼界的千鹤已经开始有点胃疼了。

甚至这两人的吵架内容极其没有营养。

“哼，你干嘛坐我对面。”

“没座位了，懂？眼瞎就去医院看，万一有哪个好心的狗狗愿意捐献给你视力一定要感恩戴德的收下。”

“你是脑残吗，去医院看病的是人捐器官的也是人，又不是给你这个小动物看病的说出来你不觉得丢人还装得挺懂行。”

“啧，我说错了。”

“认错就好。”

“我错的地方是狗狗做错了什么，你pay吗？”

“你上次去看病挂的大夫看来不行，没给你这盛稀粥的脑子治好。”

“我上次……我上次因为谁去医院啊？某暴力人士因为碰了一下他的贝斯就开始抓狂推人，现在后脑勺还疼，想起来更疼。”

“你怎么不说上次抽烟把我贝斯给点了？推你不就撞门上了又没出什么比脑残更厉害的大毛病。”

“撞在我身痛在经纪人心。”

“屁，上一位经纪人因为你满场撒丫子乱跑气得胃溃疡辞职了。”

千鹤头顶黑线坐在隔着吵架两人不远的座位，与麻宫雅典娜和娜可露露同席。

听着这两人吵架，雅典娜和娜可露露不仅不着急劝架还饶有兴趣的托腮看着两人斗嘴。

“他们……每天都这样？”千鹤现在手里攥着手机，怕一冲动就录下来给迷惑行为大赏投稿。

雅典娜抬头回忆，半晌道：“好像的确是呢？”看向娜可露露。

“是呢，除了两人哪天身体不舒服或者有事没来什么的房间里才会安静一点。”娜可露露手指点着下巴，“而且收音练习意外的平淡。”

平淡……？

所以与其平淡无奇更期待波澜壮阔吗？

别吧。

“那他们这是为什么看对方这么不顺眼啊……”声音开始发抖了，千万不要什么宿仇啊旧怨啊，这作为经纪人很难协调的喂。

“啊，我知道我知道，第一天的时候我正好看到。”娜可露露幅度很小的举手，“组建乐队那天我骑着玛玛哈哈来，因为要迟到了急匆匆赶来的路上不小心把钱包弄掉了。庵先生在捡起来喊了我一声后突然就被跑过来的京先生踹晕了。最后是我和京先生把庵先生扛到公司来的。”

啊？槽点有点多。

“这与其是目击者不如说是当事人啊！咳，我捋一下，就是八神帮你捡了钱包想要还给你的瞬间被草薙以为是小偷给打晕了？”

“是的。”娜可露露为了证明下从口袋里掏出个类似小包袱的钱包，这个掉了察觉不到的可能性有点低。

“反正从第一天组建乐队开始到现在他俩就一直这样，什么抽烟点燃了庵的贝斯啊，偷偷藏京的歌词啊……”娜可露露掰着手指列举事件，没有看到雅典娜打暗号打到抽筋的眼角。

千鹤彻底词穷，刚想抬头发表评论的时候便发现两位话题主角正站在娜可露露身后盯着她细数自己干出来的蠢事。

“喂。”

“干嘛啊，我还在数呢……还有偷吃对方藏在休息室的零食，还有……哎呦！”

娜可露露挨了两个暴栗后愤然回头：“是谁！竟然敢对我的头下这样狠……”

“是我。”异口同声。

娜可露露瞬间换上了带着些许谄媚的脸：“哎呀，两位有何贵干。”

“以后不许背后讲我坏话，八神的坏话随意。”京说罢拎着夹克转身就走。

“喂！”庵冲京的背影怒吼一声，转向娜可露露，“也不许讲我坏话。”背着贝斯离开了。

午后，几人集合在录音室内录制新的CD曲目，同时作为下次演唱会的歌单。

“好了，开始练习了。”录音室里，雅典娜拍了拍手站在话筒前。

千鹤站在录音室外隔着玻璃看着配合默契的几人，不愧是名乐队，专业素质不是盖的……嗯？

眼看着贝斯手和吉他手走位越来越近，正好到了没有雅典娜唱歌的间奏旋律。明明是吉他手的Solo部分，这位贝斯手装模作样地模仿吉他手的手法越凑越近。而吉他手瞄了下一脸挑衅的某人撇着嘴继续演奏。

不好，这可是要开天窗的节奏。

令人出乎意料的事，收录竟然在这种火花四溅的状态下圆满结束了。

第二天。

“早上好……嗯？”千鹤在推门前听到了弦乐声，竟然有人比她还早到吗？

庵拎着一把复弦吉他已经坐在了椅子上开始练习，而一边倚着窗户的京抱着自己的吉他不甘示弱开始合奏。

虽说配合的不错，但难掩龙争虎斗之意——庵抱着的那把复弦吉他愣是弹出了贝斯的味道，不论是slap还是点弦加击弦，手下过于干净有力了。作为吉他手的京虽说基本跟不上庵拿出弹贝斯的手法，但就吉他来说他好歹是专业的，所以也分毫不输给对方。

是赤裸裸的炫技。

一曲结束。

“不行，再来！”

……

第二首也结束了。

千鹤在外面站的脚有点麻。

第三首结束后。

“切。”

“认输吧，京。”庵的脸上写满了得意。

“我又没输！”在气势上。京眼珠一转，冲庵伸手。

庵疑惑的看他一眼，从口袋里掏出一块糖塞在他手里：“不用还了。”

“谁说这个啊！吉他……不，贝斯借我玩两天，技术绝对超过你。”

“不行。”

“看，你竟然妨碍队友进步，小气鬼。”

“你都烧了我贝斯了还敢说这种话？自己买去。”

“记仇的小气鬼。”

“……”

“小气鬼小气鬼，哇哇。”说着竟然还做起了鬼脸。

“喂！”庵仰天长叹，把手里的复弦吉他递给他，“先拿着玩去吧，低龄儿童。”

“可去你的吧。”京嘴上虽然这么说连忙把吉他捧到怀里。哼，这个吉他一年内可是不打算还给他了。这么想着勾了两下琴弦甲片都不打算摘转身就要走。

“你去抱着琴去哪儿啊……给我等下？”感觉大事不妙的庵后知后觉想要拦住京，但为时已晚，京推开门把在门口听的正起劲的千鹤挤开就溜的没影了，只留在练习室拎着琴盒发呆的庵。

“我要打死这个臭小子……”再次抬头的时候看到了开门进来的千鹤，试图收敛脸上的般若相但没有成功。

接着他起身背起空琴盒跟千鹤打招呼道：“我也走了。”

“哦……哦。”还好今天没有排练，提前确认过日程表的千鹤只得点头。

第二天的排练日。

“诶？你来不了了？”千鹤一大早就接到了京的电话，更早的是接到庵的，“你不来，八神也不来，今天还怎么排练啊？”

“啊，就是那么回事，”京含含糊糊地说道，“明天好吧，明天排练肯定到！”说了自顾自地挂了电话。

问题儿童就是问题儿童。千鹤急得额头青筋暴起，事已至此只能联系其他几人自由练习了。

那头挂了电话的京甩了甩手指，把手机抛到床上捞起冰袋。

嘶，练过劲儿了手指头肿了。

没过多久的休息日——

千鹤在健身房看到两个眼熟的人。

庵和京分别占据无氧运动区的半壁江山，好像两个不知疲倦的机器人重复撸铁动作。

不是，如果你俩互相看不顺眼为何要来同一个健身房？千鹤看到无氧运动区路人们的眼神压根不想走上去搭话，但是又想到这俩人会不会在外面打起来闹得不好收场……

于是敏捷地向柱子后面一躲，继续观察。

结果是庵的胸部略胜一分，而京的腿部更胜一筹。

根本就不能分出胜负嘛，但是够精彩。围观的路人甚至在每次比试结束后鼓起掌来。

等路人们离开，庵拿起水杯喝水的时候，京模样拽拽走到庵的身边——并揉了一把庵的胸肌。

千鹤赶紧捂住嘴怕自己喷出口水。

而庵含着水愣在原地。

“就你胸大。”京说完，屁股一扭躲开了庵下意识朝他踹来的脚大摇大摆地离开了。

接着反应过来但被水呛到的庵开始了剧烈的咳嗽。

在一次练习结束后。

“雅典娜，你看这个。”

“是诶，这个好可爱哦！等下次演出结束咱们一起出去买吧？”

“好啊好啊！”

京举着一盒Pocky过来问道：“这是谁的啊？”

“不知道，应该是八神买的吧。”泰瑞看了一眼草莓味的，那肯定不是自己买的，“反正吃了也无所谓，再给他补回来不就OK了。”

“有道理。”但是他的我就不打算补了。京撕开包装坐在旁边拿笔构思歌词，不知不觉就吃完大半盒。

外面买水回来的庵在推门进来的那一刹便看到了京把最后一根叼在嘴里玩的场面，当即将水放到雅典娜和娜可露露身边后，作势要把最后一根从京嘴里扯出来。

京敏捷扭头，庵抓了个空。

“你又拿我东西吃。”

“你放这儿不就是为了让人吃的吗？”

“你是人吗？”

京冷哼，叼着Pocky在嘴边嘚瑟摆弄：“反正就剩最后一根了，有本事吃啊。”说罢还往嘴里嚼了两下。

“你可别后悔。”

“你爱吃不吃啊~”

没有察觉到危险的京已经将目光移开，看向手中的稿纸大脑放空，直到阴影降下脖子被有力温热的双手掌控时才发现大事不妙。

带着薄荷糖的气味喷到双颊，成功将他熏红。没有嘴唇的触碰，因为在京受到惊吓的那刻牙齿一合把Pocky用力咬断了。

这回换成庵叼着Pocky了，直起身然后盯着京一下一下把剩余的咬进嘴里吃光，每一下好像都咬在他的心尖上。

“下回该你买了。”庵毫无自觉地咽下满嘴的草莓味对京道，“每次都偷拿这么多也不怕吃胖了……嗯？你去哪里？”

京低着头与庵擦肩而过，在拉开门的时候转身大喊：“去给小气鬼买Pocky！芥末味的！”

“……Pocky有出芥末味的吗？嗯？你们看着我做什么？”

“迟钝的男人，迟钝的男人太罪恶了。”雅典娜和娜可露露一个捂着偷脸笑一个捶胸顿足。

泰瑞则带着一脸促狭看被女孩子们吐槽的庵的热闹。某人又不傻。

愈发接近演出日期，便越令人产生紧迫感。几人都准备好抓紧时间好好练习了。

和千鹤一同到达练习室的庵拿着外卖，注意力全在和千鹤说话上。边说着找了个地方坐下打开了外卖盒。

“喂。”身下传来闷闷的声音。

庵好像没听到掰开了筷子。

“喂！坐在我身上的混蛋！”

“经纪人，有没有听到有人在说话？”庵握着筷子向四周看了看。

千鹤嘴角抽搐：“有啊。”

“在哪儿？我怎么没看到？”

“……在你屁股底下啊！”身下猛地一掀，庵抱住外卖盒成功避免被动午餐结束危机看向莫名其妙移动的“椅子”。

“你成心的吗？”京抽着冷气从地上摇晃着站起来，“没看到我在这里压腿啊！”

“没有，谁让你这么矮。”

“只比你矮一公分好吗？……竟然有烤鱼，分我一条！”

“不可能的。”

“你压伤了我腰好吗！给条鱼补补。”

“不给。”

“……你就是故意装看不到我在这里压腿的吧？！”

时光飞逝，B.O.F作为压轴的乐队在歌友会上演出。

“加油！”几人手搭在一起打气，“喔嘶！”

“听起来好像极限流啊。”娜可露露笑道。

“才不是呢，”京竖起拇指指向自己，“咱们可是B.O.F乐队！”

“是呢，某人千万别掉链子就好。”庵从他身后晃过。

“切，这句话送给有出现突发状况抓狂的人。”

突发状况还是出现了。

本来已经节目结束要回后台了，也不知道先后离场的两人跟对方说了什么，眼看就要打起来。

不是眼看了，正巧庵的脚下有根自己没有发现的电线，便往前一扑带着京连滚带爬的摔进了后台。

台下看到离场的队伍中突然少了两人，最后退场的泰瑞快跑两步进了后台，还没来得及反应过来发生了什么，最后一个节目便开始了。

“你们两个！给我解释一下发生了什么！”

还好引起的骚乱不是很大，只是以为B.O.F乐队表演的余兴节目。但是谁知道有没有下次啊！千鹤看着低着头坐在凳子上反省的两人真是气不打一处来……为什么坐到凳子上了！应该让他俩土下座！……切腹！

说实话京也不知道发生了什么，因为忘记庵说了哪句话呛了过去后便被带着摔倒还从台阶上滚下去了，身上还缠满了电线。庵同样也很迷茫，自己就问了句庆功喝什么被呛了回来，接着就摔倒了？

俩人挠头百思不得其解。

“算了经纪人，”看到俩人好似便秘的神色，泰瑞走过来求情，“要是真的闹事估计他俩现在就打起来了，还能真相信他俩好好反省嘛？咱们这次也算演出圆满结束了，不如一会儿出去搓一顿？”

“出去吃好吃的吗！真的可以吗！”娜可露露和雅典娜听到后凑到千鹤面前，像两只眼眶湿漉漉的小狗。

千鹤头疼，酝酿半晌：“好……好吧。你俩，下不为例。”

看到两人不甘愿的点头，千鹤觉得头更疼了。

“放轻松吧神乐小姐，他俩又不是没在演唱会上大打出手过。”泰瑞吹了个口哨。

……对着两人绝对不能掉以轻心！绝对！

一不对劲就辞职好了。千鹤揉揉胃，好像真的有点隐隐作痛了。

抱着各种花束礼物的一行人上车直奔居酒屋。

在车上这么一小段时间里几人低头拆信拆礼物忙得不亦乐乎。千鹤坐在副驾驶，听着泰瑞回头与坐在后面一排的雅典娜和娜可露露一起讲话帮忙拆礼物，自然也听到最后一排的两人渐渐从差点搞砸歌友会的沉重反省中再次活跃。

“哦呦，送给亲爱的庵大人……现在的妹子是不是眼瞎？还庵大人。”

“拿你自己的东西拆。”

“嘿，我偏不。还写了什么？……哈？！现在的妹子就是眼瞎了！信还你！”信纸被啪的一声拍在了庵身上。

“你不念得挺欢吗？”拿起信纸的声音，“哼，哼哼，哈哈哈哈！”

“笑屁啦！谁每次被你压在身下啊！我看看这到底是谁写的……好我记住你了，给我小心点。”

“还说别人小气鬼，说两句就寻畔滋事的人……喂，这是什么？”

“哈哈哈哈哈让你每次骚包穿深V，胸被人盯上了吧！哇这个描写，不错不错。”

是啊，有的人都已经揉过了。

“哎，说你两句又没掉肉，不要害羞啦。”

“谁害羞了？”

“哇这是对咱们贝斯手的X骚扰！”听到两人越吵越欢的娜可露露和雅典娜趴在椅背上凑热闹，被庵一手一个推回座位。

“行车不规范亲人两行泪，你俩赶紧坐好了。”京双臂环胸语气懒懒道。

“切~”

司机迷惑地看向千鹤。

“啊哈哈，不用理他们。”千鹤汗颜，倚着椅背继续听着后面的人念别人收到的情书闭目养神。

下车后，几人下车往居酒屋的方向走。

远远看到了动态光影广告牌上出现了摩托广告，千鹤稍稍顿下脚步多看了两眼。

嗯，那个型号不错，等这次工资发下来大概就能凑齐了，诶？这个型号也很帅。

在千鹤放慢脚步的同时，广告牌上又换了一个型号。

“这个不错。”

“这个挺帅啊。”

回头看着两人听到互相说话后刹那沉默扭头看向对方，好似暴风雨前的宁静。

经过这些天的精神磨砺千鹤再面对两人一言不合就要打嘴仗这种例行活动时，已经适应到相当风轻云淡了，甚至在他俩找对方茬互瞪的时候还能和雅典娜她们借点瓜子边磕边看。

今天好不容易休息，俩人爱怎么闹就怎么闹吧，反正也有分寸不可能进局子——

——我错了！

千鹤看到喝多了的京心中惴惴不安。这小子酒量不错，但是喝了酒就喜欢跟身边的人勾肩搭背，笑得极其灿烂。只见他左边搭上泰瑞右边搭上庵，开始有一句没一句的低声念叨，也听不清他在说什么。

庵一脸嫌弃的把他的手甩开继续吃串，但是那只手依旧不依不饶搭上他的肩。

“你老实点。”庵抓起京的手臂塞到他自己盘坐的双腿间。

这回好了，京干脆放开了泰瑞使出百折不挠的精神两条胳膊都环在庵身上……与其说是环抱不如说是打算直接勒住他再接个德式拱桥背摔。

手里还拿着鸡肉串的庵彻底无语，腾出手来按住京的脸往一边推：“耽误别人吃饭了你躲开一点。”

“不如回家吧，京先生这……”

难道会打起来吗？千鹤本想眼神暗示人高马大的泰瑞在危急关头把京按住，没想到泰瑞不着痕迹的往旁边挪了挪座位。

“京先生喝多了以后会变成接吻狂魔的，啊哈哈。”

千鹤倏地看向雅典娜，这么可怕的吗！

“一直让庵先生挡着也不好意思，咱们先把他搬回家再看看要不要继续？”

什么这种情况还让你一直挡着？

千鹤看着庵为难又烦躁的表情，油然而生某种崇拜之情，并夹杂着更多复杂之意。

好说歹说拖着京上了车送回了家，再把庵送回家后，雅典娜翻着手机突然说道：“下周好像就是庵先生的生日了。”

“下周？”千鹤看了一眼手里的日程表，还好下周只有零星几天有活动，“要办个生日聚会庆祝一下吗？”

“我就是等庵先生下车以后才问的，嘿嘿。”雅典娜调皮笑道，“咱们去采购一下，到时候在练习室办如何？”

“好啊！我正巧知道有家蛋糕店不错。”

“当然同意了女士们，往墙上挂装饰就交给我吧。”

千鹤重新安排了下日程表，在25号画上了一个圆圈。

“京！你终于来了。”

背着吉他推门进来的京被娜可露露扯着胳膊带了出来，吉他便由泰瑞接过拿进了练习室。

“干嘛干嘛，有什么事。”

“今天是庵子生日。”

“噗，又叫他绰号，所以呢？”

“嗯？你不惊讶？”

“……我，我惊讶啊！他过生日关我屁事。”

“哎呀别这么冷淡嘛，走走，一起拿蛋糕去。”

京想甩开娜可露露的手，没成功：“区区一个小蛋糕你还拿不动嘛，跟小武这么久怎么也……”

“少废话！我骑玛玛哈哈带你去。”

“……小蛋糕？”

“你自己认为的小蛋糕啊。”

京抱着一个类似鲜花盒子的大长条发愣。

“不公平，为什么我生日你们只送我礼物不给我庆生蛋糕吃。”

“从今年开始好吧，”娜可露露首先跨上了摩托，“小恶心没想到你还挺会撒娇。”

“喂，不许叫我小恶心！”

“快上车，一会儿庵子就要到了。”

“哼……今天我拿奶油呼得他不能自理才罢休。”

“喂喂，就算不爱吃甜也不要想浪费粮食的事情啊。”

刚把蛋糕从盒子里取出来的时候千鹤和今天的主角便出现了。

“生日快乐！”手里拿着彩带的乐队成员拉开手拿彩花对进门还没反应过来的庵齐声祝贺道。

庵讲着真是无聊啊用不着给他过生日什么的，接过刀吹灭了蜡烛便将草莓蛋糕仔细切好，摆进旁边摞着的纸质碟子中。

“诶~吹得这么快，你有没有许愿啊。”泰瑞凑过来问道。

“哼，许愿是小孩子才做的事情。”庵将带着鲜红欲滴的草莓蛋糕碟递给泰瑞，“……谢了。”

“庵先生，香槟打不开啊！”娜可露露抬手眼看就要冲着香槟瓶颈砍下去。

“你快起开我来。”打不开酒瓶上手刀太莽汉了吧，庵带着不耐烦的表情快速走离的泰瑞身边。

真是个不坦诚的人，明明开心到耳朵尖都红了。

在庵专心撬香槟的时候，一个罪恶的身影逐渐靠近他的身后。

“看招！”京特意把奶油刮下来放在碟子里，在庵听到他喊声的时候回头——

计划完美啊！

在奶油碟接触到庵脸的同时，香槟喷泉喷涌而出。

……完美被浇了一身。

京抹了一把脸，计划出现偏差，先跑路为妙。扔下一句“去洗手间洗一下”便从练习室狂奔而出。

果不其然，在洗刘海的时候洗手间的门被推开了。

“好巧啊京，你还没洗好吗？”庵倚上洗手间的门，成功阻断了京的逃跑路线。

“用眼看就知道吧，哇你在这儿呆着不怕我撒酒疯？”

“你倒挺看得起自己。我只是来关心一下你还不出来是不是便秘了。”

“黄鼠狼给鸡拜年，你有屁快放正好在厕……所！等等，你背后藏了什么。”

庵便大方的不再遮掩，举出来一大摞带着奶油的蛋糕碟。

“分个胜负吧！”

“……你这是耍赖！”

两人从厕所打了出来，你追我赶跑回了练习室门口。再次冲进屋里时像两坨反季雪人般只能通过发色来区别到底哪位。只见他俩不服输的用相扑的姿势扣住对方的手，稳住身形的双脚时不时抬起来单腿够过去踩对方脚面。

“要不要来点？”几人把桌子椅子已经撤到墙边，娜可露露手里拿着袋柿种递给千鹤，一边的雅典娜去沏茶，泰瑞翘着二郎腿慢悠悠的开始吸溜热茶：“春天真好啊。”

看着练习室窗外绽放的樱花，无视打架的两人发出的噪音还的确是个赏花的好地方。微风吹拂带来属于春日干燥温暖的香气，于冬日重生的温润生机再次回归大地。

千鹤的思绪突然被围观的几人打断。

“千鹤千鹤，快点挪乐器！”

从诗情画意中猛然回首，看到练习室中间狼藉不堪就算了，他俩竟然开始拎着对方领子往往墙上按了。

这还得了！

“哎我的琴。”娜可露露连忙去扛琴，雅典娜放下手里刚挪走的话筒和音响赶紧跑过去帮她。

贝斯吉他已经被泰瑞转移完成，眼看这两人就要摔到自己的架子鼓上，赶忙反身挤开被按倒压向架子鼓的京。

刚想抱着鼓往墙角挪挪的泰瑞听到了几个女孩子的抽气声，疑惑回头。

他也倒抽了一口冷气，赶紧向两人道歉。

……所以自己是怎么挤得他俩亲到一起去了！泰瑞擦擦冷汗，期待战火不会蔓延到自己身上。

京首先爆发，推开庵拿袖子猛擦嘴唇，又气又急说不出一句完整的话：“哇！哇啊啊啊！”

“啧。”同样藏在奶油后的庵的表情也相当扭曲，“这是我今天遇到的最倒霉的事。”

“我呢！我不倒霉吗！麻烦你换位思考一下啊！”

“你说这话的时候换位思考过吗！”

因为出现了这个错误的时间错误地点发生的啵啵，两人只敢分楚河汉界唇枪舌战不敢再往前一步。也不知谁哪根筋搭错——

“恶！还沾了你的口水，还给你！”呸！

“这是我的台词，自己吸回去！”he tui！

“喂喂别这样！太恶心了吧你俩！”

“停停停！快回家！”

泰瑞只能以战地记者之姿冲战壕把两人推远点，由剩下的妹子们赶紧把他俩拉走。

小学生吗？！

也不知道他俩会不会在公司外约架总之把这俩人都打发走了，心好累。

辛苦保洁工人了。看着这一屋子壮观景象，再无心情欣赏窗外伸来的一枚樱花枝，白眼都快翻上天了。

经纪人真是不好当啊。

隔天在公司门口看到了骑着摩托来的庵，和原来骑的型号不同，是换车了？

“新车？”正好和庵同时进公司门的千鹤朝停车的地方歪了下头问道。

“嗯。”庵稍微有些惊讶，“是你送的？”

“诶？不是我啊。”

庵沉思片刻：“爱谁谁吧。”

而没过多久的休息日，出门采购回公寓的千鹤看到了两个熟悉的身影。

虽然他们都戴着头盔，但那身眼熟的风衣和夹克……更何况他们同坐的那辆红色哈雷豪雅软尾不就是上次生日后庵刚换的坐骑吗。千鹤不做二想，铁定是那两位冤家。

……所以他俩这到底是什么情况啊。

在路上千鹤回想起每次在两人打架的时候泰瑞作出的评价。

他拿下鸭舌帽扇扇风，长叹一口气无奈道：

“正所谓不是冤家不聚头啊。”

【END】

P.S.

京手指头弹肿缺席那天八爷干啥去了捏——

锵锵锵锵！答案是去户头上看看还有没有买新吉他的钱【


	2. 番外

冤家聚头·番外  
>>>>>>> 

1.要做好朋友哦~

“哇啊啊……”千鹤和社长前后脚来到会议室，推门看到眼前的景象千鹤皮笑肉不笑的扯扯嘴角。

绿植花盆被打破，会议室的玻璃坚挺的出了几道裂纹，脆弱的早就碎成一滩，桌子被劈裂好几张……等等，天花板上的吊灯是怎么被扯下来的？

我就知道会有这么一天……这个乐队终于在这一天开除了吉他手和贝斯手。内心呵呵两声脖子机械带响地转向身后的社长，短暂的相识让我感到十分荣幸，再见了八神君草薙君……

“你们又打架了，这样可不好。”社长推推墨镜，“大家要友好相处哦。”

“什……？我为什么要跟这种家伙友好相处？！”

“跟他友好相处除非他被我打死了！”

哎呀哎呀，社长背着手以风淡云轻之姿靠近了造成混乱并打得灰头土脸的两个罪魁祸首。

“你如果你们非要这么固执不听话的话。”

咔嚓一声。

“手拉着手出去罚站吧，和好之前不许回来。”

“哈？！”看着手上突然出现的手铐两人异口同声大叫，京甚至举起手想要咬断手铐。

社长手指转着钥匙晃回了门口：“罚两个月工资充公修理会议室，如果你们俩不听话就载多罚一个月。神乐小姐，下面监督就交给你了。”

这还真是个艰巨的任务。

“哇，他俩怎么又拉上手在这儿示众了。”

“肯定是又打架了，啧啧啧。”路过的公司职员从两人背后悄悄议论。

“老子的脸都被你丢光了呜呜呜。”京捂着脸恨不得地上有个缝让自己钻进去。

庵在一边头顶着墙留给京一个后脑勺：“滚蛋，老子自从跟你编一个乐队里早就舍弃脸面了。”

“显你觉悟挺高，啊？明明是你自己不要脸还把锅推别人身上。”

“哈？”庵倏地把头扭过来，“也不知道天天谁那么多废话。”

“废话过你吗你逼逼这么来劲？！”

“你喜欢兔子自己喜欢去到老子面前逼逼个屁啊。”

“我只是提了一句好吗你急个屁啊！看你这么个大男人喜欢撸猫不觉得害羞吗？！”

“哦京你喜欢兔子就不觉得害羞了吗？！进行时JK吗！”

“少叫我名字！兔子天下第一！”

“滚你的！”

“咳咳。”做完手边工作的千鹤从工位起身出来转转，正好看到又要拧起来的两人。

听到黑脸千鹤的咳嗽声两人回头瞄了她一眼，瞬间漏气。

“手，手干吗呢？”

原来两人吵架的时候把手放开了，千鹤一脸冷漠抬下巴提醒。

“啧。”

“切。”

俩人把手又握到一起，脸贴墙以鸵鸟之姿开始装死。

第一次迷失在权力里的千鹤看到难得如此听话的两人，长舒一口恶气：“不知道你俩撒开手多长时间，直到和好以前不能松开啊……嗯，再加时半小时。”说罢回工位继续处理事务。

墙边贴着的两人还在小声嘀咕什么“猫最可爱”“兔子天下第一”，相握的双手不老实地拧掐对方手掌。

最后两人扯起自己最灿烂的笑容勾肩搭背去社长室承认错误，把被掐的肿成大饼的手背在身后。直到笑得面部肌肉都快抽筋了社长才大发慈悲的把手铐钥匙递给两人，语重心长的说：“你们以后要打去舞室打，地方宽敞，啊。”

站在旁边一起挨训的千鹤内心不禁吐槽：也不怕舞室的镜子被踹碎了？

“当然，如果有公物损坏你们俩自掏钱包赔偿。”

这样估计能以“好朋友”的状态维持个十来天。看着俩带着扭曲笑容——都称不上是笑容，只有嘴角挑着，更多的是嫌弃的表情呲着牙继续勾肩搭背。

要不是因为被扣工资了现在还勾肩搭背？绝对又打起来了。

【END】

2.烦人精

世界上每时每分每秒都充斥着巧合。

就像某人与旧友不期而遇，某人与好书一见如故，某人走路上不小心崴脚……

于是庵和京租的公寓是相邻的这种未知情况就这样发生了。

虽然平常打得很厉害但是日常也是有少许交流的，所以现在京正拿着手柄在庵家里打游戏。

庵在另一个房间里练了会儿贝斯出来喝水，看到京从进屋到现在一直全神贯注地打游戏，想到他平时臭贫欠欠儿的样子只觉意难平。

放下水杯进屋站在他身后。

“喂，京。”

不理。

“喂，京，京，京，京，京……”变换各种声线开始骚扰。

烦躁感上升的同时手里按键顺序开始混乱。

“你他妈有什么屁要放啊！”

庵挑着眉毛双臂环胸站在他身后继续自顾自地喊他名字

啊，GAME OVER了。

“……”京抬头用危险的目光瞪视居高临下的庵，“你烦死人了！”

“出去吃烤鱼？”

“！去哪儿吃？”

喂，看到隐形的尾巴了。

“开车去，前阵刚知道的。……那摩托是你送的吧？”

“……”京起身套夹克吹口哨。

“走吧，请你。”

嘿嘿好好好。京率先出门，在庵换风衣的时候还不耐烦地开门关门催了几声。

烦人精。

3.演出事故现场

集体谢幕宣布演出成功结束。台下热情的观众们向乐队成员欢呼着挥手告别，有些激动地抹了把眼角溢出的泪水。但总有个别过分的无理之人趴在舞台边缘企图伸手拽住乐队成员的衣角。

看到台下行动的庵默默从京身后绕过去，走到靠近舞台侧把京往舞台里挤了挤。

京转头没有看到平时走在后面的人，下意识扭头刚看向左后侧同时就感觉到庵挤了过来，正想张口开嘲便看到了台下有人抬手摸到了庵的脚踝。

庵瞥了那人一眼，不耐烦地咂舌，又把京往里面挤了一点。

“喂，刚才有人摸你哎。”京反手拍了拍庵的腹肌。

庵挑眉看他，脸上写满了“你看到了还要废话”。

“喂，你干嘛走在外面，是不是就喜欢让台下小迷妹摸你啊？”

庵大大深吸了一口气。

“你要是不说我就默认了啊，啧啧啧，没想到你内心这么龌龊猥琐，喜欢用这种卖肉方式和妹子们互动……”

“你是傻逼啊？”庵忍无可忍，直接爆粗。

“操？你再说一遍？怎么老子说事实你这是恼羞成怒了？”

“就是说你傻逼，听清楚没！傻逼草薙j……”

也不知道谁先挥出了拳头，总之是看到两人同时把对方脸给捶了。

“喂！你俩在干什么啊！”

“别打了……快把他俩拉开！”

场面一度相当混乱，甚至成为了B.O.F乐队历史上的名场面之一。隆重到第二天的报纸上刊登的全是《吉他手贝斯手演唱会大打出手，B.O.F乐队是否将要分道扬镳？》等各式各样的噱头标题。

“喂，经纪人啊。……啊，不好意思啊。嗯，嗯我脸没事。社长那儿……嗯，嗯嗯。不会了不会了检讨都写了。对了，我打电话是想让你帮我查个人，已经邮件发过去了那人的照片。对，这人对咱们乐队成员作出了很不尊重的行为，下次看到这人禁止让这人进场好吧。嗯，好，谢啦。”

【END】


End file.
